


Mérité ?

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [9]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 500 !!, Angst, Aww my cute baby girls, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, French National Team, Let's say Vivi plays for Paris, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kadi doit être là pour Viviane.





	Mérité ?

Mérité ?

  
Kadidiatou a fait de son mieux, mais le résultat a montré que ça n'a pas tout fait, bien sûr toute l'équipe a fait son maximum possible, aucun blâme n'est à délivrer. Chelsea va plus loin dans la compétition, peut-être que c'est mérité, peu importe, Kadi va se contenter de démontrer ses capacités en Ligue 1, la coupe du monde approche et elle veut en faire partie. Marie-Antoinette vient taper dans sa main et lui dit d'aller voir Viviane pour faire son boulot de réconforteuse professionnelle, Kadidiatou a envie d'en rire mais plus tard, pour l'instant comme l'a dit Katoto, elle doit d'abord aller voir Asseyi.

  
La plus jeune regarde les gradins comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose au déroulement de la soirée, Kadi a suffisamment d'années derrière elle pour savoir que c'est inutile, mais elle ne lui dira pas, en tout cas pas sèchement. Kadidiatou passe son bras autour de ses épaules, ce n'est pas au passé qu'elles doivent repenser, mais elles doivent se tourner vers l'avenir, parce que le futur sera toujours plus brillant que ce soir.

  
''Kadi ?'' Viviane tourne sa tête vers elle, l'air étonné de sa présence comme si elles ne faisaient pas partie de la même équipe

''C'était un bon match ! On fera mieux la prochaine fois Vivi !'' Kadidiatou la ramène lentement mais sûrement vers les vestiaires, prête à la ramener chez elle s'il le faut

''Tu vas rentrer avec moi Kadi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ?''

''Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Viviane, tu es tout...''

  
Fin


End file.
